Mon amant ennemi
by dafna1321
Summary: Francia viene al campamento enemigo para hablar con Prusia ¿ vendrá para rendirse como Gilbert cree o para otra cosa?


**_Mon amant enemi_**

_(__4 de noviembre de 1757, una noche antes de la batalla de __Rossbach*, campamento del bando prussiano)_

Gilbert se encontraba en su preparando los últimos detalles de la batalla que se debía librar el día siguiente, sin duda alguna no debían fallar ya que esa victoria era clave para arrebatarle a Austria el territorio de Silesia, además el viejo Fritz había puesto sus expectativas en él y no debía decepcionarle, él seria quien debía aplastar a los enemigos y llevar a su país a la victoria costara lo que costara.

Uno de sus hombres entro en la tienda, solo iluminada por la luz de una vela encima de la mesa que iluminaba los mapas que se encontraban ene ella , y se acerco con mucho respeto donde se encontraba su superior bajando la cabeza.

-Señor Gilbert hay un emisarios de los enemigos que desea verle para negociar-

"Seguro que piensan rendirse antes de luchar, todos los franceses son unos cobardes" pensó el prusiano riendo para si para luego contestarle:

-Hazlo pasar

El soldado asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para salir de la estancia, al cabo de un momento entro un hombre encapuchado que ando a paso lento pero grácil hasta pararse delante de la mesa donde estaba sentado Prusia

-Di lo que tengas que decir y lárgate- le exigió el joven de pelo plateado

-Vaya, esa es la forma de tratar a un viejo amigo que no ves desde hace tiempo- dijo el hombre tapado con tono pomposo

-Tú… ¡¡A que mierdas has venido!!-reconociéndolo enseguida

El hombre se quito le capa dejando caer su cabellera dorada en cascada encima de los hombros

-Nunca cambiaras ¿eh Gil ? siempre has tenido unos pésimos modales, mon ami~- dijo clavando sus ojos azules sobre él

-No vuelvas a llamarme de esa manera, tú y yo no somos amigos **Francia**

-Que cruel, yo que había venido para verte expresamente- sonrió el francés-

-¡Debería matarte ahora mismo, no eres más que un traidor!-levanto la voz

-Bueno si piensas de ese modo, diré lo que tengo que decir y me marchare.-hizo una pausa y prosiguió- ríndete Gilbert eso será lo más sensato

-¿Que me rinda?- dijo mientras se reía y lo miraba con desdén- Los prusianos nunca nos rendimos, ni huimos antes moriremos luchando con honor

-Es digno de admirar tu orgullo, pero estáis en desventaja, nunca podrás ganarnos a Sacro Imperio Romano y a mi, tus hombres morirán en vano

-Pues moriremos- le contesto desafiante

-Cuanta lealtad a ese Frederick II , ¿vas a morir por él? – inquirió el francés apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa

-Eso ni lo dudes …y ahora vete me haces perder el tiempo

-¿Que tiene él que lo haga tan especial Gil?, solo es un hombre estúpido con aires de grandeza que quiere conquistar a otro países

Entonces Gil en un momento de rabia , se levanto y de un manotazo tiro todos los mapas que había en la mesa

-¡¡No vuelvas a hablar de él!! Te lo advierto si vuelves a decir su nombre…

-¿Que vas a hacer matarme?- se burlo el rubio

Entonces Gilbert no pudo aguantar más la rabia que sentía y se abalanzo encima de él, para luego darle un puñetazo, cosa que hizo que Francia empezara a sangrar por la nariz

-Maldito traidor- decía mientras le seguía pegando - eres un miserable bastardo, no tienes derecho a decir su nombre, no le llegas ni a la suela del zapato-dijo lleno de rabia-

Después de pegarle unos cuantos puñetazos Prusia se paro en seco, agachando su cara y dijo:

-¿Porque lo hiciste? ¿Porque te volviste en mi contra?

-Te estabas volviendo demasiado grande- le dijo el rubio mientras le acaricia la cara -

-Prusia es el país más grande, todos los países deben ser conquistados por él- aparto su mano de un manotazo-

-No quiero que conquistes a otros- le dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos- quiero volver a los tiempos de antes cuando estábamos tu, yo y Toni

-Eso es imposible, las cosas han cambiado...ya he tomado la decisión, no me volveré a atrás...nein, no os necesito ni a ti ni a Toni… es más no necesito amigos

-Otra vez con tu maldito orgullo, esa es tu mayor virtud y tu mayor debilidad

-¿Que tonterías estas diciendo?- pregunto sorprendido

-Por culpa de ese orgullo nunca expresas tus sentimientos

-¿Mis sentimientos? Yo no tengo de eso

-Claro que los tienes si hubiera sido otro el que te dijera estas cosas ya me habrías matado

-Que mierd...- pero no puedo terminar la frase ya que el francés le acallo con un beso-

Entonces Gil se dejo llevar por el beso y puso su lengua dentro de su boca acariciando la de él, de repente Gil tomo consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo separándose de él

-¡Imbécil mañana te matare!

-Mañana es mañana- le contesto para luego acercarse a su oreja y decirle- Gil. ..Je t'aime

Gilbert entonces no pudo contenerse más y le empezó a quitar la ropa rápidamente, despojándole de la capa primero y luego de la camisa, dejando el torso del francés desnudo.

-Vaya cuanta prisa tienes ahora –rió el francés irónicamente.

-¡Cállate ya! –le dijo para luego morderle el labio

Luego empezó a recorrer su piel con sus manos y su boca, primero lamiéndole el cuello lentamente hasta llegar a su pecho y morderle el pezón izquierdo violentamente, haciendo que el francés dejara ir un leve quejido que hizo que Gilbert enloqueciera aun más y siguió bajando por su torso hasta llegar a su vientre en donde comenzó a hacerle chupetones.

-Gil…

-¿Que pasa es que no ves que tengo la boca ocupada?-separándose un poco de su piel-

-Claro –rió- pero ¿pienses que yo me voy a quedar sin hacer nada?, chéri- le agarro la cara para acercarla a la suya y le beso profundamente después empezó a quitarle la camisa.

Mientras hacia eso el francés, Gilbert ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello disfrutando del beso, aprovechando el descuido del prusiano Francis aprovecho para bajarle los pantalones, y puso una mano dentro de sus calzones acariciando su miembro, cosa que provoco que Gil arqueara un poco la espalda y acto seguido puso sus manos en su espalda de este enseñándosela, como pidiéndole que siguiera.

El francés sigue estimulando el miembro de el, agarrándolo y moviéndolo cada vez más y mas rápido haciendo que Gilbert gimiera un poco.

El prusiano sentía el aliento de el en su oído, esto y la voz suave del francés diciéndole cuanto le quería hacia que la temperatura de su cuerpo subiera a cada segundo que pasaba. Pero no podía dejar que el francés siguiera, sino todo se acabaría demasiado pronto así que aparto la mano del rubio de su miembro, le quito primero los pantalones y los calzones, para al final mirarlo por un momento provocativamente y bajar hasta su miembro, el cual empezó a lamer empezando por la punta y luego arriba abajo acariciándolo con su lengua .

-Mmmghh Gil-gimió el francés

Gilbert entonces se lo puso el pene de el en la boca y empezó a mover su boca encima de el frenéticamente haciendo que Francia lanzara mas gemidos y se agarrara al pelo de el fuertemente. Al sentir las manos de Francia sobre su pelo Gil aceleró el ritmo de su boca.

Al cabo de un rato Francis llego hasta el máximo placer y eyaculó en la boca de Prusia, este sintió el semen caliente dentro de su boca y aparto su boca del miembro de este mientras se lo tragaba.

-No hemos acabado aun- dijo Gil mientras se relamía los labios

-Au contraire Gil acabamos de empezar- respondió mientras reía- No me dejes con las ganas ahora

-Eso no hace falta que lo digas- dijo mientras se bajo los calzones y le levantaba las caderas a el para acto seguido penetrarlo profundamente.

- Ahh Gil- gemía el francés mientras se mordía el labio y se agarraba desesperadamente de la espalda de él.

Entonces empezaron las embestidas, una detrás de otra, cada vez más y más fuerte, luego un beso, una caricia, jadeos y gemidos se sucedían sin descanso, ambos se movían con un incesante compás, revolucionados, con el calor de sus cuerpos y el sudor que emanaban.

Al llegar al orgasmo Gil, dejo ir su esperma del rubio, luego saco su miembro y se desplomo jadeando encima de el.

Permanecieron un largo rato abrazados en silencio, oyendo solo la respiración agitada de de ambos que se iba normalizando con el paso de los segundos y disfrutaban de la calidez que emitían sus cuerpos.

-Tienes que irte ya, va a amanecer-le beso la mejilla Gil

-Desearía que este momento no acabara nunca – mientras le acariciaba su pelo grisáceo

-Tonto vete ya –sonrió Gil

-Si es mejor- le contesto mientras se levantaba

Francia entonces empezó a ponerse la ropa que estaba esparcida por el suelo, Gil también se levanto y lo observaba con un aire de tristeza. Cuando se acabo de cambiar el francés lo miro y Gil cambio la expresión de su cara para que no fuera tan difícil la despedida.

-Adiós Gil

-Adiós

- ¿Como que adiós solo? No me voy a ir sin un beso de despedida- se acerco a él y le beso tiernamente- Cuídate mucho- se dio la vuelta para marcharse y dio algunos pasos.

-Francis…

El francés al oír que lo llamaba giro un poco la cabeza en dirección a él

-¿Que pasa?

El prusiano se acerco y lo brazo por la espalda

-Te quiero imbécil –apoyo la cabeza en su hombro

-Ya ya lo sé

- Pero si hoy te cruzas conmigo en el campo de batalla te matare-dijo con voz firme

-Eso lo se también, tu tienes que defender a tu país-le beso la frente- no seas demasiado imprudente, siempre te arriesgas demasiado- sonrió mientras le revolvía el pelo

Entonces se abrazaron por última vez y Francis se fue dejándolo detrás de el. Gilbert se dejo ir en el suelo cuando este cruzo la puerta de la tienda, rogando en silencio para que no se encontraran en el campo de batalla.

--------

aka: * La batalla de Rossbach es una de las que se engloban en la guerra de los siete años de la guerra despues de la guerra de succesion austriaca (1756 y 1763)


End file.
